Underworld:Resitance
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a spin-off of the Underworld movies. It takes place about 5 years after the Underworld:Awakening. The characters are fighting for survival against the vampires and werewolves. Things twist and change as the story continues. It goes through the eyes of two people. The two main characters. Hope you enjoy leave your reviews and let us know what you think We dont own Underworld
1. Prolouge

It has been many years since the Purge. Word spread across the world as the vampire, werewolf, and lycan species began to take over again. The vampires began to kill the other species as they were smarter than them. There only weakness was the fact they could not be in the sun. Except for a select few. I, Omar, have led the last of the humans on the planet. I along with my partner Kyle that is. We together have kept the human race alive. The lycans are all but dead but they still cling to life.  
Kyle and about 40 others in the 1.5 million here at the base are lycans that fight for us. Kyle leads his group into battle against werewolves and there main enemies the Vampires. Werewolves were there strongest adversary but the vampires had ambushed and wiped out most of there population. Now only about 200,00 werewolves remain led by a very strong werewolf named Marcus. The vampire queen, Destiny, was the most troublesome enemy however. Her soldiers were stronger than Omars and they had more soldiers than he. They were also faster but Omar believed that his colony was smarter. This colony was the largest left on planet earth. There could be countless other humans out there. Many of them Omar had never found and was wiped out or turned werewolf, lycan, or vampire. There was one women who stuck out. He never learned her's but her husband, Michael Corvin, name was famous throught the world. He was the first of the hybrids. There were several more hybrids including Michael's daughter who also remained unnamed. After the Purge the humans were fine. They did not fear that any of the non-human species. But Kyle and him had. They had began the small group that eventually led to the resitance he had today. Omar had not a drop of non-human blood running in his veins. On one of there missions before they had let in the lycans, Kyle had been bitten. The guns, loaded with sivler ammo had killed many of the lycans, and werewolves that had attacked. One however slipped past and managed to bite Kyle before Omar had finished it. Kyle however was a special lycan along with his group. They could transform anytime anywhere even without the moon. Now Kyle and I are fighting for our colony. We are fighting for survival. We are fighting for the world. We are fighting for the human race. 


	2. Chapter 1

Omar jumped out of his hummer with one of his best friends Kyle who was also co-leader. He brandished a wooden and silver bullet gun. The vampires had guns of there own and attacked with them. Omar and Kyle was going in to save a small group of 40 people that were being attacked by the vampires. Kyle roared along with 4 others and they transformed growing thick gray hair, a long muzzle, sharp claws, and a deep growl. They turned to lycans. They howled and charged at the vampires easily killing several with a single swipe of there hands. Omar's accuracy was perfect. With every shot he stuck a vamp in the heart, turning it to dust. Omar watched as one of the his men go down and went to kill the vamp that did it. Six of the others however turned and tackled Omar. One was lowering itself to bite him but with a howl Kyle lept into the air. He landed and smashed two of the vamps heads into each other. He ripped out anothers throat just as Omar let out six wooden bullets. Omar nodded and Kyle growled in response. Kyle and Omar fought side by side as they continued to kill. With a rip Kyle tore apart a vampire spilling its blood everywhere. Omar took out severl of his wooden knives and threw them. They all made there mark in a vamps chest. The vamps saw that they were losing and began to draw back. Kyle bit another ones neck as they left. As the last dissapeared over the horizon in there small flying pods that they managed to invent. Kyle transformed back into his normal self along with all of the other lycans. "Lieutenant." Omar called. Lieutenant Asher walked up to him. "Report." Asher nodded.  
"We lost three soldiers sir. And one of the colonists. I think that these elite soldiers have done well in there jobs." Asher commented. Omar nodded his agreement. It was an exceptional report. "Well done Asher. The soldiers and yourself should be rewarded. You have access to the mess hall and all of its food." he said as they had to keep there food limited as they were supposed to ration. "For a half an hour. But whatever is left on your plate when that time is up-" he said. "Is going right back bite or not and turned back into cookable materials. "Kyle we are doing better but I want you to create a sign-up sort of thing. Try to get more people to willingly become lycans. That way our lycan strength can increase.  
Do you agree." Kyle nodded. "I can have that done within a day." Kyle said. "But I also think we should make more day raids on some on the vamps. They keep attacking at night which is our problem.  
If we can attack during the day before they can get to the refugees we can kill entire bases of the vamps." "I agree Kyle but there is one problem. The vamps place there bases in dark shadowed areas where sunlight hardly reaches."  
"Well we could have our scientists make some UV light guns and have those as weapons."  
"Now THERES and idea. Nice job Kyle."  
"Yup. I knew that it would be a good idea and you approved. This joint-leadership thing is really working out for us." Omar nodded his agreement as the spot were they were to enter the base came into view. They rounded up the refugees and climbed to the top of a small plateu. Omar backed off along with 56 of the 57 soldiers. One of the soldiers walked up to the opposite end of the plateu. He reached down and pulled up a concealed handle. A small board came up. He pushed several of the buttons very quickly. The board began to hum as a 15 foot dome of glass made its way around the small group of refugees. They began to look panicked as the ship rose into the air and out of the ground. It rose into the air and began to hover as Omar and his soldiers went into their own ships that were much smaller and armed with two wooden, and silver bullet guns each. The wooden bullets were not just wooden. When the gun shoots it requires fire and force that would shatter and send just small wooden spinters on fire only about 4 feet. But Omar and Kyle had been smart when they built them. They had it so that there was a very thin metal casing around the bullet. So when the force of the gun and fire hit it sent the bullet flying and the metal case was thin enough to shatter and melt and send the bullet flying just like a real bullet. The silver bullets of course were silver. Omar flew into the air Kyles craft alongside his own. "Ok guard team-" he said to every soldier. "Keep the ship surrounded and fly around to keep off any stray vamps that decided to follow us. NONE are allowed to reach our base. Clear?" They all minus Kyle replied 'Yes sir'. Omar himself flew around the base to search for any of the vamps that could find there base. The farthest away a anyone could find the base or see what they were up to as they went to the base was about 3 miles. Omar went three miles out and began to search around with his small streamline jet. It could only fit about one person and was about as long as a normal car. He kept his hands on his guns as they began to circle around. His radar began to detect a non-human ship. It was not one of his ships either. It was an enemy. He put his jet into full speed and at top speed it could go over 400 miles per hour. He began to near and saw three vampire ships flying away from the base. "Code 'V'" he shouted into his intercoms. "Three non-human and non-lycan ships flying from base. Alpha 2,3, and 4 engage with 'Falcon 1'. 'Falcon 2' escort the ship to the base safely." he shouted. Falcon one was him and Falcon 2 was Kyle. Omar sped forward his weapons ready. Omar began fireing heavy led rounds to destroy the ships.  
Three other soldiers in there own jets flew in. "Alpha 2 and three engage the port and starbord planes. Alpha 4 circle around and keep and eye for any stray ships that are trying to get away. 'Falcon 1' out." and Omar sped forward still shooting out led bullets. He pushed forward and the jet immediately sped up towards the middle ship that was furiously trying to speed away. He fired again hitting one of the 4 jets that was on the back. He continued shotting and took out the last of the engines. The ship began to fall out of the sky. The vamp ejected and Omar got a lock on the vamp with his wooden bullet guns. He got a lock and fired. He began to look at the points were his gun could reach. He scanned the vamps organs and found the heart. The gun focused on the heart and fired. Omar watched as all six bullets hit the heart. It exploded leaving behind some burned clothes and- a communicator and locater. He shot out a small grappling hook and it snatched it along with a burning piece of cloth and brought it back to Omar. He contacted the others. They had all been succesful and Alpha 4 had taken out a stray. He listened to the communicator. A voice said "-and have received the base coordinates. We will send word to home base to wipe the resistance out in 24 hours. Over and out." Omar looked and the communicator told the location of the base that had been sending this had a location about 7 to 8 miles away from his base.  
"Kyle. Come in Kyle."  
"Kyle here. Whats the problem?" "Get one of the UV prototype missles ready."  
"Why?" Kyle asked. Omar explained it to him. "Ok I will personally shoot it at the base myself." Kyle had come up with the UV missles even as Omar had thought of the wooden bullets. The missle would shoot off a smaller explosive missle to creat a hole into the roof. Then once the main missle hits it sends UV rays bouncing off the walls and can go up to more than a 2 miles in a secluded space which means that it would spread to about another mile outside of it as the base compared with the photo of the base he received on the new communicator. They marched strait up to the missle launching point.  
"From our head scientist, Max, we have concluded that there are over 1000 vamires within the one mile long base." said Asher. "And there are about 50 positioned as the guards on all sides. But with one missle it is possible we could wipe these out but if needed we have 3 extra missles ready."  
"Ok. Kyle these are your weapons you fire them." Kyle nodded. He took position with his aim positioned at the base.  
"I am locked on. Just say when Omar and there will be a load of vampire dust sitting inside the walls of that base.  
"FIRE!" Omar said and outside he watched as Kyles prototype missle flew through the air and hit home. Through the binoculars he could see only a bright flash of light and he could see skeletons turning to ash. "Asher report!"  
"There are over 100 still standing. All in the same area."  
"I am going to take the shot... NOW!" and Kyle fired just as he finished. The missle shot through the air and landed in the center of the small group. "Grrr. Twenty are still alive. I am going to take a few of my Lycans and finish this base before any can send the message through. Kyle lept out of the window and transformed before he hit the ground. He howled. 7 other lycans lept to join him and they prowled off.  
"Oh shit! I have to get there before Kyle does. I need at least 4 of them for questioning. He and his lycans will just kill them."  
"Why Omar?" Asher asked.  
"Because vampires butchered his family as his father was a lycan. Now send the cycle out and I will leap on it from here." he nodded and pushed the button. He lept out and onto the bike. Speeding forward past them. They lycans howled as he passed by. He landed out in front of the field near the vamps. He drew his M60 and placed the half wood and half silver rounds into his gun. He had to flip a switch and it would change from wood to silver. He turned it to silver and aimed it as the 8 lycans ran into the clearing. Kyle transformed back.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He screamed at Omar.  
"The meaning is that you were going to kill them all."  
"So what? Isn't that what were supposed to do?"  
"NO! If they were going to send a message of us being here they must have been spent here for that specific purpose. We need at least 4 of them alive for questioning.  
Alright?"  
"Fine we won't kill them all but we WILL kill all but 4. I have just as much power as you Omar and that is my final word on the subject." Kyle said turning himself back to a lycan. There was a howl from the plain. Werewolves. "Marcos." Kyle howled and charged forward. "Base this is Omar. Send 20 more lycans IMMEDIATLEY. And soldiers armed with half silver half wood rounds."  
"Rodger that." Omar still had both inside of his gun. He ran forward with it still on silver. He charged into the plains. It was pure chaos. Kyle and his soldiers were having no problem fighting off the werewolves but the werewolves were killing off the vampires that were to be interrogated. Omar was enraged at the thought and sent 4 capture nets easily netting all that he needed. He rushed over to defend the caputures. He held them behind him. He shot down many of the other werewolves. He put the gun on his back and drew his signature weapons. A large silver sword and a wooden stake. He cut down all who came near him. Omar watched as Kyle was overwhelmed by 5-8 werewolves. He killed two of them and then a large one, a VERY large one who was certainly Marcos. Kyle sailed into the air smacked against a tree and turned back into a humen. Omar left another lycan incharge of guarding them when the reinforcements arrived. He rushed to Kyles side and revived him from his unconciousness with a very strong smelling tube which all the soldiers carried. Seconds after the scent had hit his nostrils Kyle had awoken, coughing.  
"All right I hope?" He nodded and turned to a lycan again. A female lycan that was on his team named Emily suddenly next to him fighting along with Asher and another soldier named Zach. They killed off all but the 4 captured vampires and drove off the werewolves. Marcos howled at them and retreated with the rest of his soldiers. They went back to base and all began to settle in for the night. "Kyle hows the lycan signing up coming?" Omar asked. Kyle shook his head.  
"Not well. Few of us are willing to risk there lives to become a lycan."  
"Well we have some persuasion to do don't we?"  
"Yes. We can work on that tommorow."  
"Alright. Goodbye for now Kyle. I will see you about 8 o'clock." Kyle nodded and said his goodbyes as they left heading towards there own seperate chambers for the night. 


	3. Chapter 2

The tormented screams of my mother had once again decided to plauge my dreams, and once again I saw her dead. Pale as a freshly washed sheet. Laying limp on the floor her eyes filled with terror. I knew that the vampires were ruthless monsters. I hated them and I swore one day I would kill them all. My head lay against the beadhead of the room. And a banging came to break the silence. Lieutenant Asher walked in.  
"Kyle Omar requests your presence in cell A5." I stood up and straitened my black jacket and pulled on my boots. I walked out and Asher was with another but younger lieutenant holding an M4 and wearing a torn jacket. "Lead the way." I said to the lieutenant. He nodded and turned towards the cell blocks. He lead me down the hallway towards them and drew closer and closer.  
"I saw you in battle." Asher said. "Damn you an your lycans... you just tore the vampires apart." he said admiring the lycans and Kyle.  
"Yes I know so what is it that Omar wanted me for?" I asked.  
"Interragation, torture, execution. All your favorites." A smile crawled across of my face. I loved my job as torturer of vampires. It wasn't that it was elvil but I hated the vampires. We arrived at the cell to see Omar waiting by it as it was also the interrogation room.  
"Ahh there you are Kyle." Omar said. "One of the vamps that I arrested last night. Remember?" he asked.  
"Eh more or less." we both laughed. Wow even in this crazy world we knew we could both still laugh.  
"Max is working on improving the UV missle prototype you created. It was, if I do say so myself, a genius idea." Omar said to him.  
"Thanks. So what is it that you wanted me down here for?" I asked.  
"Well we have interrogated all night and gotten all of the information that we require. Time for the colliseum." I smiled at this news. I always loved the colliseum. I walked passed cell A267531. I looked in to see the vampire garbage lying on the ground. Our eyes met. The vampire looked away.  
"Are you going to kill me lycan scum?" the vamp taunted.  
"No not yet. But your time will come soon." I stood up and walked away. "An so will the sun." I walked over to Omar who stood there leaning against the wall waiting for him.  
"Gather they lycans and humans. I want a show for this execution." I told Omar he nodded as I headed to the armory. I was surrounded by guns but chose my signature weapon. While Omar's was a sword Kyles was and Axe hammer. Top axe bottom hammer. It looked as if it was wooden but it was indeed metal. I heard a shrill cry as some ment dragged the vampire out of his cell. I knew he was to be my pray now. I walked to the colliseum door and stood waiting for Omar to announce him. The speakers that were overhead could not be heard outside of the base another one of Max's inventions. "Soldiers today we send another of our enemies, the vampire scum, to hell." The soldiers cheered at the words. "The freaks of nature and evil creatures. They deserve death by our lycan leader. He will make sure of that." The colliseum doors opened and I walked out to see hundreds of the soldiers that could be here cheering him on. He raised his battle axe.  
"Who is the vampire?! Who is my prey?!" moments later another door opened and the vampire was pushed out. He was bloodied and beaten. He was somewhat tall with now very screwed up blond hair. "What is your name scum?" The vamp spat blood out before he spoke. "Andrew. Who wants to know?"  
"Your executioner." The vamp looked scared. Or Andrew did.  
"Wait a minute. Andrew... did you grow up as a human in Minnesota?"  
"Yes. Why? Wait a minute... KYLE SMITH? IS THAT YOU?" I smiled and he knew he was dead.  
"Get up." the vamp stood up and bared his long fangs. He charged at me with his fangs bared. I easily sidestepped and dropped the blade upon his shoulder. His arm fell twitching on the floor and he gripped his shoulder. He tried to charge again. He landed a couple of jabs and I was enraged. I swung the hammer end of the weapon and his head was smacked to the side.  
"I... guess... that... I should... have... been... nicer to you." Andrew said slowly. He hissed and bared his fangsyet again and I cut off his other arm. I grabbed him by his neck.  
"Should've realized that sooner. Open the roof!" I screamed. The room widened and expanded and the light shone inside. "NOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed. He hissed once more and turned to a crisp blackened corpse in his hands. Dissolving to ash falling to his hands. He smiled. "I want the lycans to kill the rest of them in the most painful way possible." and then left the arena. He walked back towards his room and Omar stopped him.  
"Kyle why were you having a conversation with the vamp?" he asked.  
"Do you remember in the last year of middle school? Andrew?" I asked.  
"Yes. God we hated him." "Well that was him. I hated him so much which is why I wanted to murder him so badly and grusomley as he was still alive after a hit with my hammer."  
"Well I can see why and its all right. Just try and give me a signal any time something like this happens. Alright?" I nodded.  
"Come on we have to meet Asher, Max, Zach, and Miles in the combat room to discuss the matters that I learned from the vamps including Andrew." I nodded and followed Omar as we continued towards the war room. "Alright we can start. So Max I would first like your report as I will go last with my information." Omar commanded there main scientists Max. "Alright. The missles as they were still prototypes had a few problems. First when it sent off the smaller missle in a few models I found the explosive part would have been destroyed and the missle fail. We are still working on improving that problem. Second the UV explosion would sometimes not go off as the electrictiy that fueled it would not travel through the entire missle. That is all except for a few other minor problems." Max said.  
"So my missle design can soon be manufactured for our war and will not kill our soldiers?" Max nodded as I spoke. "But however it could possibly blind them."  
"Better than death as long as they retreat afterwards. Max your labs could also create UV prevention glasses to stop UV rays from harming our eyes. Something that will allow us to see through the UV lights to pick off any stray and non-human entites and the shape of them so it will not allow us to kill lycans as the shape of them is very different from that of a human or vampire." Max said.  
"Alright. Asher how are our newer weapons coming? The wood grenades and the silver-nitrate bullet reverse engineering?" Omar and Kyle asked.  
"We have made succesful reverse engineered bullets. They will be manufactured for our guns soon. The wood grenades pose problems as they wont explode. All that happens is they set themselves on fire."  
"Hmmm... Kyle whats your imput?"  
"I think that we should put gun powder and some other explosive materials inside. So when the fire hits it explodes sending flaming wood shards everywhere just like a grenade."  
"Nice idea. Max, Asher I want the labs to get to quick work on that. Miles I want you to oversee this process and make daily reports to me and Kyle." They all nodded.  
Suddenley the alarms in the base blared overhead. The same young lieutenant from this morning marched in. "Sir four unidentified non humans. Two vampires and we can't seem to place the others." "I want 40 soldiers from the underground watch fighting now! And 20 of our lycans. The other 50 guard inside with our soldiers. Omar, Asher, and I are going with the soldiers going outside." He looked out and saw that his soldiers were already heading out towards the car that drove towards them. He lept out onto his plane darting down. He set it on auto-pilot and jumped out as it headed back to the base. I morphed just as Omar landed beside me sword drawn. Roaring we watched as the car stopped.  
It was night so it was obvious that they were vamps. At least two of them were. Coming out was a women with dark hair the ice-blue eyes of a vampire, a black suit and holding what looked like a G-18. In the passenger seat a man with long blond hair a pointed chin and a tshirt. In the back a little girl with the blue eyes of a vamp but behind was pitch-black like tar. The last passenger was a vamp with short brown hair and a goatee brandishing a shotgun. Several of his soldiers lept forward before he could stop them and they were all struck down by the women and her vampire companion. Charging a lycan of his ran forward. The man with the long blond hair ripped off his shirt and his eyes grew pitch black like that of a lycan. His skin began turning into a dark bluish-gray. His hand grew claws like a lycan. His teeth turned to fangs and he grew a few inches. His feet burst out of his shoes. It was a hybrid. The lycan of his looked uncertainly at the hybrid but still charged even after Omar and him shouted "NO!" at the same time. The hybrid lept aside and jabbed his claws into the lycans back. The lycan rounded on him smacking him aside. He threw a punch and from his well weaker lycan the heard a shrap CRACK! As several of its bones broke. It stumbled back and the hybrids claws tore out its throat as it turned human again on the ground.  
The looked and saw that the hybrid was transforming back heading for his companions.  
"Anyone else?" he called.  
"Who are you? And who are your vampire companions?" Omar asked as Kyle was back in lycan form. The women stepped forwards.  
"I should ask who you are. But I am Selene, adopted daughter of the vampire elders and also two of the elders slayers. My companions minus my husband shall be remained un-named. He is Micheal Corvin. Decended of Alexzander Corvinus relative of Markus Corvinus and William Corvinus. We are refugees of this war." 


	4. Chapter 3

Omar stood with Kyle on the field the realization sinking in. Selene. Corvin. "Come with us up to the base. We will not interrogate you like other vampires but will conduct lie-detecter test." I said "Alright. But who are your exactly?" she said raising her gun.  
"We are the resistance. The vamps have disrupted the order of the world. There should be 4 species co-existing. But they have tipped the scale in the favor of them. I do admit humans did the same but now the humans and some lycans have an alliance. The werewolves are nearly extinct as I am sure you know. The humans and lycan are also on the verge of extinction but our number is still strong."  
"Very well. My companions are Eve and David. And I am sure you know of Micheal." She said gesturing towards her companion. The flew them up and reached the lesser of the interrogation chambers. "Alright first are you here seeking information about the humans?" I asked.  
"No." The lie detecter stayed silent.  
"Are you here for the vampire army."  
"No." silence.  
"That is really all I wanted to know. One more question. Do you want this base and even some of it's people destroyed?"  
"No." silence yet again.  
"You may leave Selene." but she didn't budge. "I said you may go." She sat still. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Your scent. It seems so familiar almost like... Corvinus. My god. You smell so much like Micheal. And Alexander, William, and Markus Corvinus. You have the blood of the Corvinus family. The blood of the hybrids."  
"Absurd. The only now living decendant of Alexander Corvinus is Micheal himself! I am in no way related to Micheal Corvin." Selene looked at him with an inquiring look.  
I stared back. "What!?" I yelled at her.  
"Few but the vampires know this. Alexander and his wife had more than three sons. Yes he had three sons one human, one werewolf, and one vampire." she paused. "But he also had three daughters. Destiny, Rebecca, and Victoria. They were the same one vampire, one werewolf, and one human. Victoria was killed in a village by her brother William. Destiny as you know has taken over the vampires. She is the only living elder of the vampires. Rebecca however fled to Mongolia during all of this. Her family lost it's name with her. She was taken wife by Genghis Khan and had many of his previoulsy 16 million decendants. Your name... Is it Omar, Altaaf, or Akbar."  
"Omar."  
"Ahhh. The eldest of them all. Well you will not be pleased by this news than. I have kept track of you and your family as you were related to Genghis. Your sister and step-sisters along with your step-father are still alive traveling together. As well as your brother Akbar with your mother and cousin Girard as they are still the decendents. Your cousins that you did not save however are all dead. None of them survived... not even Altaaf. I received word that he was killed by a group of a few of the werewolves that killed him and all 8 of his comrades. The point is your family is decended of Rebecca Corvinus. YOU are one of the last of your family that has some of the Corvinus family not including Michael. YOU could be a hybrid. You have the immortal blood in you but you never realized it. Your powers are limitless even to the weapons that the humans had made for the purge. It is fate that YOU were destined to lead the largest human resistance alive on the planet."  
"But I am not the only leader. Kyle is-"  
"Kyle is a lycan. I admit it seems he has as much power as you but that is completley untrue. You are part of the hybrids." I rushed up to Selenes face.  
"If you ever make a mockery of Kyle again I'll have you killed!" I spat.  
"Fine. But face your facts. You are a hybrid. Or at least you could be if you were bitten by a vampire and a lycan." she spat back. I rose.  
"You may leave now Selene." again she didn't budge. "GO!" I roared. She stood up and marched out.  
"What was that about Omar?" Kyle said walking in. "I... I... I am part of the Corvinus family. I could become a... a hybrid like that Corvin man out there."  
"Well thats great!" Kyle said. I looked uncertain.  
"But the thing is I can't accept that I am part of the Corvinus family. I can't be. And if I am not really part of the Corvinus bloodlines both bites would kill me. And you alone would be left to run our resistance. Is that what we want for our people?" I told Kyle.  
"Your right I'm sorry." said Kyle. "We have given everyone there own quarters but Eve, Selene, and Micheal prefer to be toghether. David has a room connected to theirs and if anything happens will be there immediately. And-" I lifted my hand.  
"Kyle your acting as if your a lieutenant. Your my co-leader ok? You don't need to make reports to me. Go get some rest. You need it. After destroying there base the vamps are sure to attack again. We need to be fully prepared if we are to stave them off before they start capturing and killing our scouts. That and we think that the werewolves are nearby. They have recently attacked and killed two of our men along with the three we lost saving the colony. We need to be ready. Get some rest and I will wake you if need be. Alright?"  
"Alright Omar. I will see you later." he said as he left the room. A few minutes later Omar got up and began to leave when coming in was Eve, Micheal and Selene.  
"What is it now?" I asked.  
"Are you truly a decendent of Genghis Khan?"  
"I don't know! And I will not take the risk to become a hybrid. It could kill me if Selene is wrong about this."  
"And if I'm not wrong? You have a chance to reclaim your earth. Micheal and I have talked it over along with Eve and we will join your resistance. If you'll allow us that is."  
"Of course I will. I'm not going to turn down a vampire ally that could tell us how they work. And a strong hybrid like yourself Micheal. Or you Eve. But the subject of me becoming a hybrid is out of the question. So don't ask again." He said.  
"Alright... sir." said Micheal. "So what is it you want us to do?"  
"Well we have a few vampire prisoners that I have already leeched all info I can from them. There are six of them. I want you, Eve, and Selene to combat them. One at a time in our arena. It is were our soldiers can watch the vampires humiliation. Can you agree? Otherwise I will not send you into battle." he warned.  
"Would be our pleasure. The vampires aren't very pleased with us for killing the elders so I will help as long as after the war I am appointed ruler of them along with Micheal and Eve. Then we can restore the order of things." said Selene. "As soon as night falls we will proceed." The hours to night went by. He had surveyed the area and found not a single trace of vampires, werewolves, or rogue lycans. He waited after he told Kyle to watch. The headed to there private bunker that was right above the arena were they could look from all angles. It fell.  
"Soldiers! Tonight we shall watch as our newest and possibly strongest members fight against vampire scum. The evil vampires who think that they should rule shall be yet again served justice. Let's watch this battle!" as I finished I sat down with Kyle. "How do you think this will turn out for our new recruits?"  
"Well. Lets watch." Selene came out first with nothing but her hands ready for a fight. Out marched a weakened but still strong large male vampire. Then another vamp weaker with many scars came out. The bell rung and Selene charged forwards ready to kill. Her hands outstretched she grabbed the smaller of them and tossed him like a rag doll at the bigger one. The collided and both fell. She ran forward ducking directly under a blow from the bigger one and jabbing his side. She grabbed the smaller ones leg dug her hands deep inside and pulled out the shard of a bone pointed and ready to stab and cut. The small one collapsed as the knife stabbed into his neck. He collapsed as Selene was punched in the face. She looked not even stund. She punched him with harder strength and he collapsed his neck broken. She stood over the bodies of her opponents the bloodied bone raised high in the air. She walked out leaving the bodies lying there. Micheal walked in and another two less tortured stronger vamps walked inside. They bared there fangs. Micheal pulled off his shirt and opened his eyes and they turned black. He transformed into his hybrid form ready to kill. He ran forwards his hands extended claws ready. He kicked one of the vamps in the chest sending it flying backwards. He grabbed the other and drove his claws deep inside and then out the other end. The vamp went limp and he released it. The other tried to hit him and he ducked and punched upwards. He slashed his claws at the throat and with his immense strength tore off the vampires head. He roared in the arena loudly. He stalked out again the bodies left behind. Eve walked in her face looking as if she would kill all those who dared to try and harm her. The vamps charged at there small opponent and she lept on top of one of them and ripped its head down the middle leaving a skull supported by hardly anything. She jumped again and kicked one of her opponents away. She smashed his head into the hard ground and continued until the large vamp was dead. All of them had been victorious. Kyle was about to announce as Omar left heading to talk to his victors. Someone came to deliver news before he reached them.  
"Nice job. Micheal I want you on a mission with me and Kyle. We just received word of the werewolves hidden inside of a small cave. We received word just before I had found you. We leave at dawn." Micheal nodded and they together leaving behind Selene and Eve walked up to the war chamber.  
"Ok the werewolves are different than lycans. You have only encountered lycans Micheal so let me explain. Werewolves are larger and stronger like William whom you had killed. They are not as strong as him but Marcos is. He will kill all the other species on the planet if he wants to except for his own. He would like nothing more than the humans, vampires, and lycans to go extinct. So it will be dangerous. We go in with a force of 50 soldiers 9 lycan including Kyle." he said gesturing to his best friend. "We will storm and kill all in sight using our silver grenades. We will bring the test wooden ones as well as wooden bullets. We don't want any BAD vamps coming in and killing us while were least expecting it. Alright move out." They each took a small ship and flew well away from the base before going back down. They dove down and searched until they found the alledged "Werewolf base" and they landed. "Two of you stay out here with your ships ready for blasting some serious werewolf ass." Kyle said. "Kyle let's go. We'll both take point together. Micheal stay behind us." he said looking from Kyle to Micheal. They marched inside of the dark cave lights shining for any suspicious signs. They thought they had heard something once and Kyle had wasted 10 bullets on a rat. "Be careful Kyle. Never know when a rat will attack." Kyle smiled. They walked forward into a large chamber. Several holes dotted all around.  
"Clint. Is this were you saw the werewolves?" he asked. "Clint?" the soldier was nowhere to be found. "Coward lets just-" he was cut off as one of his soldiers began to scream. He turned to see a vamp dragging him down one of the holes. Kyle growled and transformed and tried to save the soldier but it was to small for him to fit into it. Another two soldiers screamed and one was saved before anything happened to him. "In the holes! There in the holes!" he screeched. He began fireing and heraing the deaths of some vampires. More soldiers were dragged away. Suddenly something struck him from behind and he dropped his gun and fell. He tried to move but was to weak to. He watched as Clint came and grabbed him by the ankle dragging him towards one of the many holes in the wall. Rushing up was a lycan but it was tackeld down by a group of vamps. He managed to get his voice back and yell weakly.  
"Kyle... Micheal..." he screamed feebly. He was being lowered slowly into the hole by two vamps one of them Clint. As the vamp that was behind lowered him into the hole Kyle arrived and ripped out Clints throat. He extended a hairy arm down and Omar tried but could not stretch his own. He once again tried to move but merely his arm adjusted ever slow slightly. With one last sight of Kyle shouting "NO!" he blacked out. He could not tell how much time had passed by. He opened his eyes and found he was chained to the floor of what looked like a throne room. Something stirred and stalking from behind a large throne strode Destiny,beautiful, in silver robes.  
"Hello Omar." she said wiht a gentle kind voice. "Sorry for my men hitting you in the head but we had to get you here. I am sure you are familiar with my head general and soon to be king." she said gesturing towards a man who standing to the right of him. He was about as tall as Omar which was a little short. He had patially bucked teeth and short close-cropped dirty blond hair. His nose was small his eyes hazel. It could be none other than-  
"Gavin." the man smiled. "I hope that you put up a good fight while they changed you. Or did you go crying to mother and they killed her too." he snarled.  
"I actually voulenteered for this position. Voulenteered to be a vampire in this new world. There was no place for weakness." he spat. "Not like you and your stupid um oh right terrorist parents." Omar was enraged at the comment. Because he was muslim people often made fun of him for it. He struggled against his chains trying to break them and kill Gavin.  
"Oh you'll get your chance to kill me. Right now in fact he said drawing his sword. The chains dissapeared and Omar was left with a large broad sword. He hefted at it was the perfect size for him. "Oh I'm gonna love killing you in front of your queen. But I need vamps dead. And you would be a great pleasure to add onto that list."  
"Oh really? In that case-" he whislted and two other vamps with broad swords charged forwards. "BRADY GARNES!? DILLON BLAIN?! Your alive?" they smiled. Omar charged forwards sword swinging. He ducked under a blow from Gavin and blocked one from Dillon. Brady had his sword ready and stabbed at him. He dodged it and Brady stabbed Dillon. Omar turned around and left a deep gash into Dillons chest and he collapsed. Swinging again he disarmed Brady. Brady jumped towards Dillons sword and grabbed it just as Omar grabbed Bradys."  
"Hmmmm... a little light. Weaker than most Brady?" Brady glared angrily Dillons sword clearly to heavy to him. He smashed the hilt into his face and into Gavins stomach making him drop. He turned back and stabbed Brady through the gut. He blocked one of Gavins attacks and replied with his own. Gavin tackled him and tried to stab him but as the sword landed inside the floor next to him he smashed it with his fist. The sword broke and I shoved Gavin off. I waved goodbye and beheaded him. Destiny smiled and clapped. The chains again wrapped around him. "I though I was being let go!" he roared. "Oh after that I don't think I can let a warrior of you stature go." The chainst stood him up and one kept his head held high and his neck exposed. He tried to struggle but it was no use. Destinys bite sunk into his neck and he screamed. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kyle stood in the room still thinking. Since Omar had been dragged away it had been chaos. Some soldiers did not think it fit for a lycan to lead the human resistance.  
Striding into the room was Lieutenant Asher along with Selene, Micheal, Eve, and David. "Micheal told me what happened. Where is he? Where did he go?" Selene asked.  
"I don't know. They dragged him down a hole. I don't know where it leads."  
"Take me there. I'm a vampire. I may know where it leads to. Take us there." she replied.  
"I don't even know if it will help. He may already be dead."  
"But we don't know for sure. He could still be alive. We can still save him." she said. "Don't you want to know for sure."  
"Yes. We'll leave in 15 minutes. Get the same squad as last time prepared. With ten extra soldiers. Now!" he yelled. She nodded and ran to collect them quickly. "Asher you come to." Asher nodded and walked with him. They ran down to there ships and found them prepared with ten extra soldiers along with the others from the previous night. They took off and headed to the cave without a word. They neared and landed. They unloaded and aimed there weapons. Even the lycans that were there only had a weapon. They were going to do this without turning to lycans as those forms were to large to fit down the tunnels. They entered the cave.  
"Selene lead the way. Micheal and I are right behind you. Be careful and keep that gun ready for anything." She nodded and entered the tunnel that Omar was dragged down into. They had traveled a few meters when Kyle said. "Wait. Flare. Asher I said flare goddamnit!" "Sorry sir." he handed over the flare and it was sailed down lighting there path. "Move." they continued down until they came into an opened chamber. With about 30 vamps and some humans. The humans were strapped inside some cryo freezers. He saw that they were all the soldiers that had been dragged down. The vamps immediately opened fire at them. Two soldiers went down before the others prepared. "Here." Selene said shoving a bag into his hands. "UV grenades. Since David's back at base none of us will be hurt by it." Kyle nodded and threw two of the grenades. A lound bang followed by screams and the sounds of crumpling paper. He stood up to piles of ash. He walked over to were the soldiers were strapped. None had been bitten.  
At least not yet they hadn't. They freed the.  
"Remirez. Get these soldiers outta here. Go now. They need some medical attention at base. Go." A soldier nodded and picked up one of them. They marched away and out of sight and eventually there footsteps no longer echoed. They continued down a tunnel until they came to another underground chamber. This one was deserted but it had a few humans and lycans alike strapped down and knocked out. Micheal went into his hybrid form as did Eve. They could not save them if they were to stay unnoticed. There was no doubt that eventually they could free them but for now they would have to focus on saving Omar. They continued on and found the prison cell. They walked inside and found several of the gates were empty. Others had prisoners but they were all unimportant soldiers. Kyle knew what there fate would be but he tried not to think of it. If they found a weapons stash they would free the soldiers. But they had yet to discover such a room. They found three of there generals and freed them. He shot at a guard easily as it had not noticed there large party marching through there prison. They set explosives all around to destroy the dungeon after they left by remote.  
They were about to turn a quarter when they heard the march of something moving just beyond the corner.  
"Invisibility on." he said to his comrades. They all dissapeared before his eyes as he was certain he did before theres. He could still see his body but others could not. It includes the ever smart and strong vampires. The vampires still only saw humans as a minor threat but soon they would realize that they were stronger. That this world will destroy the vampires. Soon. If they can they will find a cure to heal the vampires. But a few will definately slip from there fingers. They will get as many as they could though. There was news that in a few remote citys the vampires began to kill each other for the blood that they possesed. Others resorted to killing some small animals. Rounding the corner was a large expanse of vampires. At least 50. Nearly twice as large as there 30 soldiers. They waited for a second to attack. He gave the silent orders and the group attacked. He turned on his heat sensing glasses and watched his group attacking. The vampires tried to see what was happening but it was a quick death for them all. He cutt off a few of there heads and smashed into there chests with his hammer. They all crumpled. "Leave the bodies. Were blowing this place to hell anyways." they nodded and kept there invisibility on as they walked away. They killed several more guards on there way and set about 15 more explosive c4 packs. They reached the main part of the prison and killed those inside. They found no trace of Omar on the prison cells. They set free every soldier in there as well as every human. We sent messages to them to get out of there cells and a portable map out of the cave as well. They waited until the last of the soldiers left the place. "Alright are we ready to get out of here?" asked Micheal.  
"NO! We still haven't rescued Omar!" Kyle screamed.  
"But we know how to get here now. We have access straight into the prison. We can always return. But for now we have to quickly get these thousand humans out of here.  
For the resistance."  
"But..." Kyle said still reluctant to leave his best friend behind. "Alright. Tommorow we will return to get him. I give the orders so is that clear?" "Yes sir." Micheal said with reluctance.  
"Oh I don't think you can worry about finding me." a voice said behind them. As if he materialized from thin air Omar appeared. He held his normal sword and it had some blood on it. His sword was poised. "Omar!" said one of the soldiers. It was Ben a soldier that had felt very close to Omar. Ben hugged him. Kyle knew Omar did not like this but it could not have prepared him for what Omar was about to do. Omars sword went through the soldiers chest. He withdrew it just as Bens life left his body. The young soldier slumped to the floor his life gone.  
"Omar! What the hell are you doing?!" Kyle screamed. Omar responding by opening his mouth. From the inside of his mouth fangs began jutting out. They had done it. They had turned him. He roared and charged. Kyle sidestepped and turned into a lycan. Omar grabbed two of the soldiers who could not escape the room. He snapped ones neck with his finger and drained the blood out of the other. He turned back. Selene had retreated to lead the other soldiers and her daughter out. Kyle and Micheal looked at Omar. He smiled and it was an unsettling smile. Kyle did not like having to kill his friend. But Kyle had dealt with hundreds if not thousands of vamps since the purge.  
Omar would be no different from them. Kyle stayed transformed just as Micheal transformed into his hybrid self. Omar smiled again and charged fangs bared. He hit Kyle in the face and he fell down. Micheal punched Omar but it was hardly anything. Omar punched back and Micheal flew into the wall. He began to head to Micheal but Kyle lept up. He hit Omar in the head and it managed to knock him into the computers. Sparks flew and Omar got up. He ran forward and threw Omar who managed to shove Kyle into the computers himself. Kyle felt the electricity run through his body. He did not know why but he couldn't move. He felt himself beggining to transform back but he fought it. He managed to stay in lycan form as he got up. Omar was holding Micheal up in the air his sword poised to strike.  
"You abomination. You should not exist." Omar snarled.  
"Your just like me. You just need to be bitten by a lycan." Micheal said through a pain filled voice. Kyle charged and Omar sensed him. Omar threw Micheal. Kyle managed to dodge his comrade before Omar hit him in the face. Another hit... another... another. With one final hit Kyle went flying into the wall. The wall collapsed through and Kyle landed amongst a pile of rubble. Selene returned and smacked Omar aside. She picked Micheal up over her shoulder and Kyle by the foot. With her speed she ran out of there managing to keep Kyle from scraping the floor. They made it back to the ships and flew back to base. Kyle was rushed to the infirmiry with Micheal and another soldier. Several of the soldiers and prisoners that were at the base were stretched out on beds. "Kyle!" someone screamed. Rushing over was someone he knew well. She was from war meetings and was a smart strategist. Rebecca rushed over to the side of his bed. He remembered that she was also a lycan in his force. She was 9th in command of the lycans. When there were over 100 lycans now at the base. "I'm alright. That's ok Rebecca. Get Asher. We have a problem on our hands. Omar-" she raised her hand to cut him off.  
"The whole base knows about Omar. Asher said he wanted to talk to you now which is why he is right here. Are you sure your ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." he said as Asher walked in through the door.  
"Asher report of our raid."  
"We lost three of the elite soldiers." he said. "As well as 30 of those trying to escape. But we gained 973 more men, women, and children."  
"They were keeping CHILDREN? As food?" Asher nodded. "Who were the soldiers. I know Ben but who else?"  
"Daniel F. and Steve E." there was a knock on the door. "Aw that would be Daniels cousin. Felix Kjeilburg. Swedish soldier. Before the war had a hilarious youtube account. Called himself PewDiePie. Never mind that let him come in." The door opened and a man much older that he and Omar were. This man was at least 35. Omar and he were 28. Felix had been twenty one when they had stopped watching him. He was exactly 35.  
"Well hello there PewDiePie." Asher said.  
"Oh so you remember my younger work. I stopped when they discovered the non-human species. I just want to stop them. My mother, father, and girlfriends brother are dead because of the vamps. This resistance is doing a good thing. We must stop them. Though I miss making people laugh."  
"When the war is over you can continue to make your videos. Bro." Asher said with a smile.  
"Thank you sir. So what happened to Daniel?"  
"He was the quicker of the two deaths at least. His neck was snapped rather than the other who was drained dry." Kyle said.  
"But his body was never discovered. You had to leave him didn't you."  
"Yes. I'm sorry Felix."  
"It's alright. He would have rather died in battle."  
"As a commemoration to your bravery and humility and honor you are upgraded to rank of Corparal."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Asher this is going to be worse. The vamps have Omar now... my best friend. This is gonna be one helluva fight." 


End file.
